Ghost Hunting for the Paranormally Impaired
by electricshock101
Summary: AU Brittana. Santana needs a job and the only one she can find is at Pierce Paranormal Investigations. She doesn't know what she was expecting but a gorgeous blonde girl and her two quirky friends definitely was not it. Maybe what she deems as a slight detour will end up leading her to what she always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Ok guys this is my first attempt at fanfiction so please be nice. I'm totally open to constructive criticism on anything you guys think I can improve. This story is going to be a pretty lighthearted comedy romance for Brittana. For now it will be rated T for minor language, though it may change to M if I start swearing a lot (sometimes I do that without noticing). **

**Anyways without further ado I present "Ghost Hunting for the Paranormally Impaired"**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Santana is beginning to regret her decision to set up an interview for a job working with ghost hunters, considering the fact that she's kinda stretching the truth about her qualifications (she's sure there can't be that big of a difference between psychology and parapsychology) and she's not even sure she believes in ghosts. However, she never realized that finding a job with a bachelor's degree in psychology would be this difficult and she needs money to live so this would have to do for the time being.

So here she is in front of this sort of sketchy looking office in a two story building in Philadelphia with Pierce Paranormal Investigations written on the door. When she finally works up the confidence to knock on the door she hears someone scramble to answer the door, something fall and some mumbled curses. When the door finally opens to say she is surprised would be quite the understatement. She doesn't want to stereotype but she may or may not have been expecting some weird fat loser to answer the door, she definitely was not expecting a gorgeous blonde with beautiful blue eyes to answer the door.

Eventually after a staring at each other for longer than was probably necessary someone from behind the blonde screamed, "Could you maybe stop staring into the pizza guy's soul and get the food cause I think I'm about to die of starvation over here."

The blonde rolled her eyes and responded, "You ate like an hour ago Sam there is no way you can be that hungry, and I'm pretty sure this isn't the pizza guy. Although if you are the new pizza delivery girl then I am going to be ordering pizza a lot more from now on."

That seemed to finally break Santana from her silence, "Actually I'm Santana Lopez, and I'm here for a job interview."

"Oh yeah! I'm so sorry Ms. Lopez come right on in." The blonde politely stepped aside to usher her in.

Once Santana got inside she was surprised to see that the office was actually bigger than she had anticipated. It had a few desks which had paperwork and pictures scattered all over them, a nice enough looking couch, a big Ghost Busters poster on the wall (seriously?), and finally some other rooms down a short hallway.

Finally the blonde spoke again, "Well allow me to introduce everyone I'm Brittany S. Pierce and am the owner of Pierce Paranormal Investigations. The ever so rude and hungry blonde guy is Sam Evans, he is in charge of making sure the equipment is working and any other computery stuff."

Santana smiled politely in Sam's direction and then turned to the final person sitting in the room, a girl that was looking at something on her phone and didn't appear to be paying attention to anything happening in the room.

"And last but certainly not least we have Sugar Motta, she handles all our social media and finds different possible sites for us to investigate."

At the mention of her name Sugar finally looked up and smiled, "I also handle all group fashion choices and am the unofficial sponsor of PPI (Pierce Paranormal Investigations) cause my dad is like super rich. I'm so excited that we finally got an applicant! Who knew that finding someone who wants to investigate paranormal activities would be so difficult?"

"Um, well it's nice to meet you all."

"Anyways," Brittany started again "let's get this interview started Ms. Lopez. So in the resume you sent us you said that you were familiar with the field of parapsychology?"

Santana began to shift uncomfortably in her seat, "Please call me Santana, and when I said that what I meant was that I have a degree in psychology from the University of Pennsylvania, but I'm a super quick learner."

"Hmm, ok are you good at researching things and interviewing people?"

"Definitely, I had to do a lot of research projects to get my degree and I'm a real big people person." So maybe Santana was stretching the truth again on that last fact, but it's not like she hates peoples. She actually gets along with people just fine, except when they're being idiots (which now that she thinks about it is most of the time), but honestly who doesn't say that they love people when they are being interviewed?

"I guess the most important question is whether you believe in paranormal occurrences or not?"

Santana had been preparing for this question since she sent in her resume. She knew that no paranormal investigator would hire someone who was skeptical of whether or not ghosts existed. So with a deep breath Santana said, "I've always been fascinated by paranormal occurrences ever since I was a child. I know I don't have any experience with actual ghosts or anything but I think I could be of great assistance to you if given the chance."

"Ok could you just excuse us for one minute Santana? I need to have a quick discussion with my colleagues." With that Brittany, Sam, and Sugar got up and walked into one of the rooms down the short hallway.

"So what do you guys think?" Brittany asked as soon as the door to the small kitchen closed behind them.

"I like her, plus no one else really wants the job soooo beggars can't be choosey." Sugar states immediately.

"I don't know if I'm buying her whole I've been interested in this since I was a kid thing." Sam says more skeptically.

"Hmmm, yeah I don't know if I believe that story either but she does have a degree in psychology and Sugar's right we don't exactly have people lining up to get this job." Brittany finally added after some thought.

"You just think she's pretty." Sam teased.

"Shut up!" Brittany mumbled as she began to blush.

"Ohmygod! Am I gonna get to play matchmaker again? You know that's one of my specialties." Sugar stated excitedly.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but I feel like someone should remind you that the last time you played matchmaker for someone we ended up almost being arrested because the cops thought we were in the Russian mob. Which is coincidentally also why we even need a new member for the group in the first place." Sam pointed out.

"Please, that was all just a small misunderstanding and they are still together aren't they. Plus it's not my fault that she couldn't handle one night in the slammer." Sugar defended.

"Be that as it may, no more matchmaking for you Sugar and besides we don't even know if she would want to date me and it's kinda unprofessional." Brittany decided.

"Unprofessional? We're freaking ghost hunters not politicians and you own the place don't you decide what's professional and unprofessional?"

"She makes a valid point Boss." Sam adds.

"Ok we've gotten really off topic, let's focus, so should we hire her?" Brittany changes the subject quickly.

"Sure, why not?" Sam says.

"Yes!" Sugar shouts.

"Ok then the decision is unanimous." With that Brittany left the kitchen to go inform Santana of the news.

"You're gonna play matchmaker aren't you?"

"Sam don't be ridiculous, of course I am. I have a gift for these things and I need to share my gift with the world, it's the right thing to do." Sugar said before she to left the kitchen.

"This is going to end interestingly." Sam mumbled before he joined everyone in the main room.

"Ok Santana we would like to offer you the forth position on our team!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Really? Thank you so much, you will not regret this decision."

"Welcome to PPI Santana! I'll have your team jacket made in no time! Quick question though would you say you're a bigger fan of the color fuchsia or macaroni and cheese yellow? Actually never mind I'll just pick for you." Sugar practically screamed at her before bouncing away to make a phone call.

"Glad to have you on board." Sam stated much more calmly.

Santana wasn't sure what she had just gotten herself into but at least she had a paying job, and really what's the worst that could happen?

**A/N 2**

**So what say you? Yay? Nay? Should I move to another country, change my name, and never write again? Let me know! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Caitlin**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I feel like this is such a clichéd thing to say but I really wasn't expecting anyone to read this so thank you for taking time out of your day to read it! Especially to those of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed it I really appreciated that!**

**Disclaimer: I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in chapter 1 but in case you couldn't guess I do not in fact own Glee or any of the other copyrighted things I mention in the story.**

**Anyways enough of my ranting and on with the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

When Santana arrived back at her apartment that day she was greeted by her roommate and friend Quinn Fabray.

"Where have you been all day?" Quinn questioned without looking up from the book she was reading.

"I had a job interview and then I had to pick up a couple things." Santana replied vaguely. She was a little hesitant to tell Quinn about the job because she knew how ridiculous she would think it was.

"How did the job interview go?"

"Good I, uh, I got the job." Santana said slowly.

Quinn finally looked up from her book, "That's great! Isn't it?"

"Sure, I mean yeah, yes it is good."

"So what is this job anyways?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Ghost hunting." Santana mumbled while staring at the floor.

Quinn stared at her for a minute before saying, "Could you run that by me one more time because it sort of sounded like you said ghost hunting?"

"That is exactly what I said; I got a job working at Pierce Paranormal Investigations." Santana said while finally looking up at Quinn.

Quinn just looked at Santana expectantly before saying, "Is there a punch line to this joke?"

"There would be if I were kidding."

"So let me get this straight. You actually applied and interviewed for a job as a ghost hunter?" Quinn said trying not to laugh.

"They prefer the term 'paranormal investigators' they aren't trying to hurt the ghosts they just want to understand their actions and help them move on to the afterlife. Or at least that's what they say on their website."

At that Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Shut up! It's just a temporary thing and at least it pays!" Santana defended.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry you're right I'm glad you found a job. Although I do have one more question. Who you gonna call!?"

"Fuck you, and you know what when we do find a ghost I'm going to tell it to come haunt you and then do you know who you're going to call? The PPI, and do you know who isn't going to help you? The PPI!" Santana replied angrily.

"Please tell me people don't actually refer to it as the PPI. This just keeps getting better and better. What do you guys think you are, the FBI or something?" Quinn managed to say between fits of laughter.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this. I'm going to go to my room now and read these how to books on being a ghost hunter that I bought because nobody likes a noob!" Santana exclaimed while walking into her room.

"I thought they preferred the term paranormal investigators?" Quinn replied sweetly, laughing when she heard her friend yell some obscenities at her from inside her room.

_The Next Day_

The next morning Santana woke up at 9 in the morning. She didn't have to go into the office until 11 so she had plenty of time to get ready. Yesterday before she left the office Brittany told her that the dress code was always pretty casual so jeans and t-shirts would be just fine. Despite this Santana was still trying to look nice (which was definitely not because she was trying to impress her new boss).

"Hey Quinn what does this outfit say to you?" Santana asked her friend since she didn't have work today and was just reading the newspaper.

"That you ain't afraid of no ghost." Quinn deadpanned.

"Ha ha aren't you so funny." Santana replied dryly.

"I try. Anyways why are you so concerned about how you look I thought you said it was super casual."

"It is, and who said I'm concerned maybe I just want to look nice for my first day is that a crime?" Santana replied a little to defensively.

"Jeez calm down I was just kidding. Although now I'm kinda intrigued as to why you reacted so harshly."

"Fine, my new boss may be sort of extremely gorgeous." Santana mumbled. She had come out in her first year of college much to no one's surprise so all her friends and family had taken it really well. The problem was that Santana was only ever good at flirting with girls that she didn't actually like. She could always flirt shamelessly with girls at clubs and have meaningless one night stands but the second she actually began to like someone she became, to quote her friend Puck, 'awkward as fuck'.

"Wow Santana I'm impressed, you haven't even worked there a full day yet and you're already preparing to hit on your boss, that's some A+ work ethics."

"I didn't say I was going to hit on her I was merely admiring how pretty she is and how much I would enjoy taking her out to dinner or a picnic or some other romantic thing. Not that it would even matter whether or not I liked her or not because she's totally probably straight and has some all-American boyfriend who's really a total douche and-"

"Holy shit I will pay you to stop talking." Quinn finally cut in, "Look all I hear is you assuming a lot of things that you have no way of proving because you talked to this girl for all of an hour yesterday. So I say that you keep on the clothes you chose because you look good in them and you go to work and just be yourself. Well maybe like a better version of yourself, like one that can flirt with girls she likes but other than that just be good ole Santana. Maybe a little nicer though, try not to scream at any unsuspecting citizens on your first day and-"

"I think I get it Quinn. You really need to work on your inspirational speech giving skills cause that was truly awful. It started off so nice and then slowly deteriorated into a roast of my personality."

"I prefer to think of it more as a 'What Not to Wear' but instead of for clothes it's for your personality." Quinn replied cheerily.

"Gee thanks you really know how to make a girl blush." Santana deadpanned.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be leaving now, I thought you had to be there at 11?" Santana looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10:25 which meant she was about to miss the bus she has to take to get there since she didn't have a car.

"Shit, shit, shit I cannot be late on my first day!" Santana swore as she grabbed her coat and purse and ran out the door.

"Bye!" Quinn yelled after her, "I cannot wait to hear how this day goes." Quinn said to herself after she was alone in the apartment before resuming reading the newspaper.

**A/N 2**

**Thus concludes chapter 2 of the story. I know there wasn't any Brittana interaction in this chapter but I needed to set up a little more background and don't fret there will definitely be some in the next chapter and maybe we'll even do a little ghost hunting, I mean paranormal investigating (doh!). Anyways let me know what you think!**

**Thank again!**

**-Caitlin **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Sorry for the longer wait my semester started up recently and I got kind of busy but I'm back and I'm hoping to give weekly updates (probably on the weekends). Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed after the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**All mistakes are mine, I proofread but I'm sure I miss stuff.**

Chapter 3

Santana arrived at the office just as the clock struck 11am. When she entered she was welcomed with what appeared to be a very heated argument between Sugar and Sam.

"I cannot even look at you right now Sam!" Sugar screamed dramatically.

"I'm just expressing my opinion!" Sam defended.

"Well your opinion is wrong therefore it doesn't matter."

"That's not at all how opinions work." Sam mumbled to himself. Finally Santana felt the need to make her presence known so she cleared her throat.

"Oh Santana thank God you're here! Don't you think Beyoncé could rule the world? Because someone in this room seems to think that sounds unrealistic." Sugar said while glaring at Sam before looking expectantly at Santana.

"Um, well-" Santana started before being promptly cut off by Sam.

"Look, is Beyoncé fabulous? Yes. Could she rule a country? No I don't think she could." Sam stated.

"Not just a country Sam, the whole world! All the countries, all like 40 of them!" Sugar exclaimed.

"I think that is an incredibly inaccurate count on how many countries there are." Santana said though it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"But Sam just think about it Beyoncé could rule with Jay-Z by her side and they would still love each other even though they have all this power. Oh my god and we would get to watch Blue grow up and when she was old enough she'll go to college and meet a guy but it will turn out that he works for the Secret Service but they'll work it out and be together forever anyways." Sugar finishes dreamily.

"Ok first of all aren't Beyoncé and Jay-Z basically already doing that just minus the world domination? And secondly I'm pretty sure your description of Blue's life was just the plot of the movie First Daughter." Sam pointed out.

"Oh yeah! I totally love that movie… but that's not the point it could still happen!"

As the argument continued Santana placed her stuff on the only empty desk in the room and then silently slipped into the kitchen to get make some coffee in the coffee maker she remembered seeing the other day.

She was trying to figure out how the machine worked when she heard a voice coming from the corner of the room.

"Need some help there?"

Santana spun around so quickly that she knocked a container full of sugar packets on the floor. She stared at packets littering the floor silently cursing herself for being so clumsy before looking up into amused blue eyes.

"You know you scare kind of easily for someone who plans on going into haunted buildings looking for ghosts." Brittany teased.

"Me? Scare easily? No, no I just, uh, I just didn't like the way the sugar packets were arranged in the container so I knocked them over so I could rearrange them." Santana mentally slapped herself for that lame answer because Brittany probably thought she was an idiot now.

In reality Brittany was finding flustered Santana incredibly adorable, and although she was thoroughly enjoying watching her try and fail to play it cool Brittany decided it would be mean to continue to tease her on her first day. "I'm glad someone has finally taken the initiative to organize the sugar packets. For too long we have had unorganized sugar packets, but that changes today." Brittany replied seriously while she got up to help Santana pick up all the packets. "How about I make a new pot of coffee while you introduce the PPI to our new sugar system." Ok so maybe she would tease her a little more but it's only because she was kind of enjoying watching Santana become more and more flustered.

Santana was too embarrassed to do anything other than nod as she took a seat at the small table in the kitchen and began to color coordinate the sugar packets. After a few minutes Brittany came over to the table with two cups of coffee.

Brittany silently observed Santana as she continued to organize the packets. In their brief meeting the other day Brittany didn't get to know too much about Santana but she was hoping to change that now. She was also curious as to why Santana chose to apply for a job there and she definitely wasn't buying the story she gave during the interview.

"So Santana I've been kind of curious about something." Brittany stated casually.

"W-what's that?" Santana asked nervously still refusing to look up at Brittany.

"Why did you really apply for this job?"

Santana's head snapped up at that and she stared at Brittany with wide eyes.

"Don't get me wrong I'm not angry about you lying I'm just curious what the real reason is." Brittany said trying to calm the worried girl.

"I wasn't lying I really did want to do this since I was a kid!" Santana said trying to sound convincing. Brittany just looked at her as if to say that she wasn't buying any of it. Finally Santana resigned herself to telling the truth, "Ok fine I've never been interested in ghosts it's just really hard to find a job with only a degree in psychology and I've been looking for so long for a job and when I saw your ad I figured what's the difference between psychology and parapsychology so I applied and I'm so sorry for lying and-" Santana rambled while staring at the table until Brittany finally grabbed her hand in order to stop her rant.

Brittany stared at their hands for a minute surprised by how right it felt to be holding Santana's hand. Finally she remembered what she was trying to do and said, "Santana calm down I swear its fine." She stated reassuringly before she continued in a mock whisper, "Plus don't say you heard it from me but I hear that the boss already likes the changes you're bringing to the office." She winked while pointing at the newly organized container of sugar packets.

Santana finally released the breath she had been holding and looked up into Brittany's eyes. She was again mesmerized by the clear blue color she was met with. They stared at each other for a while before Brittany reluctantly pulled her hand away, afraid that she would make Santana uncomfortable.

Santana frowned a little when Brittany pulled her hand away, instantly missing the warmth it brought. Brittany coughed awkwardly and said, "So I'm guessing you don't really believe in ghosts." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, not really it just seems a little unrealistic." Santana mumbled sheepishly.

"Well that's great!" Brittany replied enthusiastically.

"It is?" Santana was a little confused by Brittany's response.

"Of course it is, silly!"

"Can I ask why that's a good thing?"

"Because that means that I get the job of trying to change your mind, and I love being able to show someone something new!" Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's sincerity. "So what do you say Santana, you willing to let me try to change your mind about ghosts?" Brittany smiled at Santana hoping she would be willing to give her a chance.

"Of course." Santana replied though she kinda thought that Brittany could get her to believe anything if she kept smiling at her like that.

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly, "No worries Santana I'm gonna have you believing in ghosts in no time!" Brittany was mostly looking forward to spending time with Santana and getting to know her; she was hoping that believing in ghosts wouldn't be the only thing she accomplished; maybe she could even convince this beautiful girl to give her a chance and go on a date with her.

Santana smiled and replied, "If anyone could make me believe in ghosts I think it would be you." Santana wasn't too sure whether or not she would actually end up believing in ghosts but she was very sure that this job would be fun as long as she kept getting to spend time with Brittany.

"Anyways, I was thinking that since it's only your first day I would show you some of our equipment and explain what exactly it does." Brittany stated.

"That sounds good to me."

"Ok then let's go to the equipment room! But we should try to be quiet so we don't get dragged into one of Sugar and Sam's arguments."

"Yeah, I was going to ask what's up with that. Do they always argue like that?" Santana questioned.

"Yes, that's actually why I'm even in the kitchen I'm trying to hide from them. I mean I guess I could just go home but I feel like I should at least be in the offices, you know?" Brittany said more as a question to herself than Santana.

"Wouldn't going home be inconvenient?" Santana questioned.

"Not really." Brittany stated easily. "Oh wait! I forgot to mention that I live in the apartment above the office." Brittany said after realizing why Santana might be confused.

"Really? I guess that makes sense." They quietly slipped out of the kitchen and started to slowly walk to the equipment room.

On the way to the room they heard Sam yell, "YOLO could not be used as an excuse in court, honestly it really shouldn't be used as an excuse for anything!"

"I will use YOLO as an excuse for everything because, YOLO!" Sugar replied angrily.

"That doesn't even make sense." Sam said exasperatedly.

Once Brittany and Santana were safely in the equipment room Santana said, "How did they even get to that fight? They were arguing about whether Beyoncé could rule the world or not when I entered the kitchen."

"Really? They were arguing about whether or not blue raspberry was a real fruit when I chose to hid in the kitchen. Luckily they usually stop around lunch cause they both like food." Santana laughed at that.

"I'm guessing you guys get a lot of work done?" Santana replied with a smirk. She was glad that she was finally holding a normal conversation with Brittany and that she had stopped making an ass of herself for the time being.

Brittany laughed. "We don't really have anything planned for today and whenever we are stuck inside they seem to decide that the best way to pass time is by arguing for hours on end. It's why I put a table in the kitchen, so I would have somewhere to hide."

"Good call." Santana replied as she looked around the room at the equipment. "So what's this thing?" Santana asked while picking up something that she thought probably scanned something.

"That is an EMF detector it detects an areas electromagnetic field. Then we have some cameras that can record and take images based on heat or night vision. We have flashlights which I think speak for themselves and finally walkie-talkies so we can stay in contact at all times. And that's about it; honestly I kinda thought that would take longer… Any questions?"

"Not really although I'm curious because these cameras don't look like any cameras I've ever seen, where did you get them?"

"Sam actually custom made a lot of them specifically for this."

"Wow that's impressive." Santana said surprised by that info.

Just as Brittany was about to say something Sugar popped her head in the room and said, "Some old lady just called, she thinks her house is haunted and she wants us to look into it. I told her that you would come talk to her and look the place over today since we didn't have anything else. She sounds a little crazy so please don't make me come, she probably has a million cats and cat hair and designer clothes don't mix."

"Since I'm just gonna talk to her about what she thinks and get some details none of you have to come if you don't want to." Brittany said calmly.

"Oh thank God!" Sugar replied dramatically before a devious smile spread across her face. "Actually I think it would be a great idea if Santana went! I she's supposed to be the one helping with interviews and this will be a nice little case to pop her ghost hunting cherry."

Santana grimaced at the girl's wording but then smiled when she realized that she would get to spend some more time with Brittany. "I think that's a great idea." Santana replied enthusiastically.

Brittany was torn between rolling her eyes at Sugar's obvious antics or thanking her for just giving her the perfect excuse to spend time with Santana. "Awesome! Then let's go."

As they were walking out of the office Sam said, "Hey do you guys want me to come with?"

Sugar glared at him immediately and whispered, "If you don't take that back I am going to slap you in the face Sam."

Sam looked confused and a little scared, "Just kidding I don't feel like going?" He asked while looking at Sugar to make sure he was saying the right thing. Sugar just nodded at him.

Brittany more used to their odd ways, just said, "Ok see you later then." Once they were outsides Brittany looked at Santana and said excitedly "Are you ready for your first interview?"

"I guess so?" Santana replied hesitantly as they walked around the back to where the blonde's car was parked.

**A/N 2**

**Fun facts: There are 196 countries in the world (I googled it because I made myself curious). Also blue raspberry is not a real fruit. I figured I should save any curious souls from having to google anything (Although the Beyoncé argument will just have to be left to your own opinions). **

**Anyways that's the end of chapter 3, next chapter we will have some attempts at ghost hunting and of course more Brittana! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if there is anything you would like to see feel free to tell me and I'll try to work it in!**

**-Caitlin**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok so I'm beginning to realize that saying I could do weekly updates may have been a tad on the ambitious side, I'm taking some tough classes this semester and my professors are all about big projects. That being said I'm going to try to aim for updates every two weeks (again I'm sorry if they're late but I swear I'm writing as fast as I can). However to compensate for the longer waits I'm going to try to make the chapters a wee bit longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my dog, he's my best buddy (and is currently staring out a window barking at the sky, which is highly entertaining but also very distracting).**

**All mistakes are mine (so I guess I own those as well). **

* * *

Chapter 4

Brittany was a little nervous to have Santana see her car. It's not that she didn't love her car but she also was realistic enough to admit that it was kind of a shitty car, though she usually just claimed that it had character. She owned a 1966 Volkswagen Van and to say it was a fixer upper would be an understatement. Her dream was to fix it up, but fixing up a car took money and she didn't have enough lying around to fix it up the way she wanted to.

"Um, yeah so this is my car." Brittany stated self consciously.

"I like it." Santana tried to sound convincing.

Brittany laughed at that, "Santana I know it's a piece of shit right now but eventually I'm going to fix it up and then our group would be like..." Brittany trailed off trying to think of a good simile as she started to drive then towards their destination.

"The Mystery Gang? All we need is a talking dog and we'd be set." Santana joked, surprised by the fact that she was able to joke without stuttering in front of Brittany.

"That wasn't exactly what I was gonna say but now that you mention that I kinda love that idea. We could get a company dog and teach it to sniff out ghosts! I wonder if dogs can do that? That would be awesome." Brittany finished clearly liking the idea the more she thought about it.

"Some how I get the impression that Sugar and dog fur wouldn't mix well." Santana observed.

"True, although I'm sure if it was cute enough she would be able to look past that."

"Probably. Can I ask you a question? I mean you can totally choose not to answer I'm just curious, not in like a judgey way just in like a curious way, which I already said..." Santana started rambling afraid she might offend Brittany while mentally slapping herself for only being able to act normal for 5 minutes.

"Santana you don't have to be afraid to ask me something, I'm a pretty open book." Brittany replied cheerfully.

"Well, how exactly do you own a business? I mean you seem pretty young to have own your own business." Santana asked politely.

"Oh that's an easy one! Well you see my dad has never really been a super focused person, not in a bad way more in like a he loved to try new things kind of way, but anyways he went to college and got a degree but really didn't use it until he married my mom. They wanted to have kids and needed a more stable income, since my mom was an artist, so he finally got a job as an investor. He turned out to be like weirdly good at it and made a few investments of his own and made lots of money. Anyways so then he started doing various different things that he enjoyed, one of which was ghost hunting. He took me with him sometimes when I was younger and I loved it so when he decided that he and my mom just wanted to travel and see the world he gave the company to me since I loved it so much." Brittany smiled to herself thinking back on her fun, though sometimes crazy, childhood with her parents.

"Wow that's so cool, your dad sounds super fun."

"If you think my dad sounds fun, you should meet my mom." Brittany chuckled at the thought of how uncomfortable her over enthusiastic mother would make Santana. Not that she thought that Santana would ever meet her parents, though one could hope she thought wistfully. "So tell me about your family Santana."

"Well they aren't quite as interesting as your family sounds, but my dad's a doctor and my mom's a lawyer. They were always super busy when I was younger but they always made sure to take time off to spend with me. I didn't really get along with them when I was in high school but then again I didn't really get along with anyone. Apparently the whole denying you're gay thing can make one bitchy." Santana finished her brief summary not really giving much thought to what she was saying.

Brittany had to refrain from doing a fist bump when Santana said she was gay. She was beyond happy to know that there may now be a little chance that Santana could like her. she was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that she hadn't responded to Santana's story.

Santana wasn't sure why Brittany had become so silent. _Nothing about my family is really that shocking, I mean they're pretty boring... _Santana thought casually before it finally hit her. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Did I just say that I was gay? Oh god what if she's not ok with it?_ Santana was getting herself progressively more and more worried about it, so she did what she does best, rambled. "Are you ok with that? Me being gay I mean. Cause I know that some people aren't ok with it and that would really suck cause you don't seem like the type but you never know people can surprise you and I really hope this isn't an issue cause like I did the whole being in the closet thing in high school and it was super sucky so I really don't try to hide it anymore cause like why the fuck should I? But also I realize that it may be a problem..." Santana's ramblings finally snapped Brittany out of her day dream.

"Wait what? Whoa slow down Santana, why would that be an issue?" Brittany asked calmly._  
_

"Um, well it just kinda is an issue for some people?" Santana finished lamely, thrown off by how calm Brittany was.

"Well I can assure you that it won't be an issue with me or with Sam and Sugar. No one will treat you any differently at the PPI." _Except maybe me cause you're gorgeous and I would love to take out to dinner and then maybe take you home and... _Brittany blushed when she realized the directions her thoughts were quickly moving in, and she was sure that thinking inappropriate thoughts about your coworker who you just hired and probably didn't even like you back was all kinds of wrong. "And if it makes you feel any better I'm bisexual. Well maybe pan sexual would describe it better but people tend to not know exactly what that means and explaining is sort of annoying so I usually just say bi cause it's simpler." Brittany finished with a smile.

Santana couldn't help but smile back at Brittany. "Thanks Brittany that means a lot." They fell into a comfortable silence, and then what Brittany said finally hit her. _Wait a minute... did she just say that she was bi or, I mean, pan? Either way that means that there may be a chance that she could like me! I just need to play it cool, which I can totally do. _"So, uh, your eyes are... nice." Santana wanted to jump out of the car and never set foot within a 100 mile radius of Philadelphia again. _Your eyes are nice? Seriously that's all I could come up with? What it the matter with me, I sound like a total creep. _

"Why thank you Santana, I think your eyes are pretty nice to." Brittany chuckled at how easily flustered the girl could become. Before Santana could think of a response Brittany announced that they had reached their destination. Santana had been so distracted that she hadn't even realized that they were no longer in the city but on the outskirts of Philadelphia. The house they pulled up in front of looked normal enough. It was a little run down but nothing to bad.

They walked up the porch and rang the doorbell. "Since this is your first time doing an interview with a potential client just follow my lead. A lot of these call ins don't lead to anything but you never know so we take all of them seriously until we have a reason not to." Santana just nodded in reply. The door was finally answered by an old woman in a lime green track suit that looked like it was bedazzled by an over enthusiastic 5 year old.

"Hi we're from Pierce Paranormal Investigations. I believe you called about some potential paranormal activity?" Brittany stated in a friendly but professional tone.

The woman adjusted her glasses as she thought for a moment before realization played across her face, "Oh yes! Thank goodness you're here! I think a ghost is haunting my house and stealing my belongings."

_It should have stolen that outfit. _Santana thought as she listened to the woman.

"Well if you don't mind we would like to ask you a few questions and then possibly take a look around?" Brittany asked.

"Of course dears come right on in, we can talk in the living room." When Brittany and Santana entered the house they were met with what appeared to be a hoarders paradise. There were newspapers stacked 6 feet in the air all around them along with boxes full of who knows what. Brittany and Santana exchanged a look and then followed the woman into her living room.

"If you could just wait here for a moment I'm going to go grab my husband, so he can help answer the questions."

"Of course." Brittany replied with a smile. As soon as the woman left the room Brittany turned to Santana and whispered, "Ok here's the plan, if her husband is a dead body that she has refused to bury yet or anything other than a living breathing human being we are going to make a run for it."

Santana had to stifle a laugh. "Can't argue with that. Although I'm concerned we wouldn't be able to find our way out of this house. How long do you think it would take for Sugar and Sam to realize we're missing?"

Brittany thought about it for a second before replying, "I don't think they would be our best bet. Unless we tweeted Sugar that we were in trouble then she would get it almost immediately."

"Honestly though how does she even know if something is missing?" Santana questioned.

"I'm sure she has some sort of system." Brittany stated unconvincingly.

"Well she needs a new system then cause her current one sucks." Santana mumbled for only Brittany to hear just as the woman and her husband entered the room. Brittany and Santana both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that he was in fact living and breathing.

"I just realized that I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Agnes and this is my husband Vern."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Brittany and this is Santana." Brittany introduced them while Santana smiled politely and gave a small wave at her introduction.

"What did they say there names were?" Vern asked loudly.

Brittany was about to reintroduce them when Agnes cut in. "Brittany and Santana." She replied just as loudly.

"What?" Vern asked again.

"BRITTANY AND SANTANA!" Agnes yelled at him. "Vern did you turn on your hearing aid? I don't know how you forget so often, doesn't something seem off when you can't hear anyone?"

Vern switched on his hearing aid and replied, "Maybe I purposely keep it off so I don't have to listen to you nag all the time!"

"Maybe I wouldn't nag all the time if you just did the things I asked and listened to my stories!" Agnes replied just as exasperated.

"Here we go again. Why don't you listen to me Vern? Why don't you take out the trash Vern? Nag nag nag." Vern said in an oddly accurate representation of Agnes voice.

"Vern don't start, we have guests."

"I didn't start it! And who are you two anyways?" Vern asked giving Brittany and Santana a once over.

"Hi I'm Brittany and this is Santana and we're with Pierce Paranormal Investigations." Brittany replied politely, ignoring his grouchy tone.

"Oh jeez, not this again. I told you our house is not haunted, why would you go and call these people? And look they only sent the secretaries." Vern replied angrily.

"I'm actually the owner of the company, and Santana is a valued member of our team." Brittany said hesitantly not wanting to anger the man further but also feeling the need to defend her and Santana.

"A lady boss? What is society coming to?"

"Now Vern don't be rude to these lovely young ladies, I'm sure they are very good at what they do." Agnes said trying to soothe the man.

"Whatever I want nothing to do with this witch hunt." The man said as he stood and left the room.

"Vern we aren't looking for witches we're looking for ghosts who like to steal my treasures." Agnes called after him in a serious voice.

"Oook." Brittany began slowly. "So what makes you think your house is haunted?"

"Well, like I said earlier I've noticed a few of my belongings missing."

"What have you noticed missing?" Santana asks, speaking for the first time since they got there.

"I noticed some of my blankets missing. Three in particular." Agnes replies seriously.

Santana and Brittany exchange a quick look before Brittany asks, "Anything else?" She's really hoping the answer is yes.

"No, that's it."

"Were these valuable blankets? Or did they hold sentimental value?" Santana asks.

"Nope, I just don't like when my belongings are moved around."

Brittany just stares at her for a minute while thinking, _Clearly this is just another paranoid person. At least we'll get paid for the consultation. _Brittany smiles at her then and asks if she could show them where the blankets were moved from.

Agnes showed them into the basement and then excused herself to go check on some pies she had in the oven when they said they were gonna look around. Brittany pulled two mini flashlights out of her purse and handed one to Santana. "So I think it's pretty clear that this isn't going to lead to anything but we might as well look around since we are already here. Maybe we'll even find these mysterious blankets of hers. I'm gonna look over in this room and you can look over in the other room." Brittany stated while turning on her flashlight before turning and walking into the one room when she got a nod of confirmation from Santana.

Santana wasn't really the biggest fan of basements, or the dark, or splitting up when walking around in a basement that is extremely dark. _What was this stupid basement built before electricity was invented? And has Brittany never seen any horror movie ever, you never split up! I hate this stupid house and stupid chauvinistic Vern. _She thought bitterly. She was pulled out of her inner rant when she heard a rustling noise coming from the corner by the furnace. _Don't go near the creepy sound Santana. Nothing good ever comes from going towards the creepy noise. _She stepped towards the noise hesitantly because she didn't want Brittany to think she was a coward and she figured this could be good practice for when they go to actually haunted places. As she neared the furnace she saw that the noise was coming from inside a big empty looking box next to it. She slowly started to lean over the edge of box to see what was inside, when all of a sudden a black blob jumped at Santana while hissing.

"HOLY FUCKING FUCKERS!" Santana screamed as she jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by the blob.

Brittany came running in followed shortly after by Agnes. "Santana are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" Brittany fired off her questioned in rapid succession in a genuinely worried voice.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just caught off guard by whatever the hell that was." Santana said trying to play it off like it was nothing while pointing in the direction of the box that the blob had retreated back to. Brittany and Agnes walked towards the box and looked inside.

"Mrs. Bubblesworth! What are you doing down here?" Agnes exclaimed while pulling out a large black cat.

Brittany looked into the box again and saw that there were two little newborn kittens sleeping peacefully on some blankets. "I've been wondering where you've been the past couple days Mrs. Bubblesworth!"

"Would those blankets the kittens are sleeping on happen to be the ones you are missing?" Brittany asked Agnes.

"Yes they are! Looks like someone was preparing to give birth! This is so exciting, I've always wanted more cats!" Agnes says will looking at the kittens.

A short while later Brittany and Santana are on their way back to the office with a check for their consultation. "Well at least it wasn't a complete loss, we did technically find the blankets and Mrs. Bubblesworth." Brittany said in a cheerful tone, seemingly unaffected by the days events. "Although hopefully the next consultation will actually involve ghosts since I still need to make you a believer."

"Yeah I can't say that's exactly how I saw my first day of work at the PPI going."

"You know I kinda got the impression that you don't like cats very much." Brittany stated more than asked.

"I've always been more of a dog person." Santana replied truthfully.

"Hmmm that's kind of surprising."

"Why?" Santana asked curiously.

"Well I just thought you said you liked pussy." Brittany said with a straight face.

Santana stared at Brittany with her mouth hanging open until Brittany couldn't keep a straight face any longer and started to laugh. Santana couldn't help herself but laugh along with her. They spend the rest of the ride to the office chatting easily. Santana isn't sure how Brittany manages to leave her a stuttering mess one minute and then put her completely at ease the next but she also realizes that she doesn't really care as long as she gets to keep spending time with her. Cause one thing Santana is sure of is that there is something special about Brittany that makes Santana's insides melt whenever she looks at her and maybe she's not quite ready to admit that out loud or even to herself but she sure as hell wants to spend as much time as possible with Brittany basking in this warm feeling.

* * *

**A/N 2**

**Ok so that does it for chapter 4! Let me know what you think, your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Caitlin**


End file.
